1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical modulator devices and methods for making optical modulators, and more particularly to interferometric modulators used in displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different types of spatial light modulators can be used for imaging applications. One type of a spatial light modulator is an interferometric modulator. Interferometric modulator devices can be arranged in an array configuration to provide a display assembly having advantageous operational and performance characteristics. Interferometric modulator devices operate by employing optical interference to provide displays having rich color characteristics as well as low power consumption. Interferometric modulators have at least two states and are configured such that, in at least one of the states, incident light is reflected and interferes to provide corresponding different appearances to a viewer. In one state, a relatively narrow band reflection may present a distinct color to the viewer, such as a red, green, or blue color. In another state, the interferometric modulator can act on the incident light so as to present a reflected dark or black appearance to a viewer.
In order to provide increased contrast in the various viewing states, it is desirable that an, array of interferometric devices presents a more uniformly dark or black appearance in the dark state. Similarly, it is desirable in the colored viewing states to present colors which are richer and more vibrant.